Bambi
Entrance Pathetic Start Bambi jumps onto the stage, doing his pathetic sheep's baa. Special Moves Neutral B - TBA... TBA... Side B - TBA... TBA... Up B - TBA... TBA... Down B - TBA... TBA... Final Smash - Fawn Assult TBA... K.O.s KO 1: (Gasps) KO 2: Gah! Star KO: (screams in pain) Screen KO: Owwwwww! Taunts Down Taunt - Say: "(Looking at the butterfly with his head jerked towards it) Bird!" Side Taunt - Say: "I'm a bear! (does pathetic sheep's baa)" Up Taunt - Say: "Oh, yeah?" Victories/Lose Pose Victory 1: ??? Victory 2: ??? Victory 3: ??? Lose/Clap: Gets sad about his defeat in Lawl, as his facial parts slowly goes down. Character Description TBA... Trophy Description Moveset Ground attacks Normal *Neutral attack - Bucks his head. *Dash attack - Jerks his head up. *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - Butt-kicks the opponent. Smash *Forward smash - Bucks his head. *Up smash - ??? *Down smash - Butt-kicks the opponent. Other *Ledge attack - ??? *100% ledge attack - ??? *Floor attack - ??? *Trip attack - ??? Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial - ??? *Forward aerial - ??? *Back aerial - ??? *Up aerial - ??? *Down aerial - ??? Grabs and throws *Grab - ??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward throw - ??? *Back throw - ??? *Up throw - ??? *Down throw - ??? Logo Victory Theme Bambi II - There is Life (Reprise) Moveset Theme TBA... KO & Taunts Theme TBA... Snake Codec Snake: "What!? A deer fighting against me? But I thought all deer can't fight against other fighters!" Colonel: "Actually, Snake, the one you're talking about is just no ordinary deer. His name is Bambi." Snake: "But isn't that a girl's name?" Colonel: "True. But his mother gave him the name of it when he was first born to the forest." Snake: "Oh, I see. But how then is he fighting against other beings, even though he's just a normal deer?" Otacon: "Well, after his mother was shot, Bambi went to new heights to get his revenge. And now, he's really getting it!" Snake: "Are you kidding me?!" Colonel: "Sadly, no. In fact, he's got tricks up his hooves. So try to avoid them whenever you can, and please don't try to cuddle him, he'll just butt-kick you." Snake: "Got it." Wolf's Guide TBA... Daily Buglin' Jameson: "Parker, I heard that there's this white-tailed deer named Bambi." Peter Parker: "That's cool and all. But, is he friendly?" Jameson: "Well, I've been sending you to his forest home and other places where he's been to take photos of him and show them to me so that I can prove it." Peter Parker: *presents a photo of Bambi as a teenager without his wheat spots, but with his budding antlers walking after getting his antlers untangled* "How's this picture looking?" Rest TBA... Role In The Subspace Emissary TBA... Colors/Costumes TBA... Gallery TBA... Trivia TBA... Category:Playable Characters Category:Disney Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters with a Tragic Past Category:Fawn Category:Bambi Category:Male Category:Non-Human Category:American Category:Young Adult Category:Deer Category:Movie Characters Category:Heroes Category:Prince Category:Young